Desejo
by Sacerdotisa
Summary: No dia do seu casamento, Hermione recebe uma visita inesperada. (DxH. Conteúdo Adulto.)


Desire.

– Vou me casar, Malfoy. – afirmo de forma fria –

Visualizo o meu rosto ao grande espelho sobre a penteadeira lotada de maquiagem, perfumes, hidratantes, pentes, escovas e arranjos para o meu cabelo que está preso em um coque no alto da cabeça, as pequenas mechas castanhas caíam sobre a minha clavícula. Meus olhos fitam ao canto do espelho e tenho a visão tentadora daquele homem tão enigmático; os cabelos platinados e levemente bagunçados, consigo ver nitidamente os ossos de suas bochechas, ele está mais magro e pálido do que de costume. Minha visão desce aos seus lábios secos e rachados, e ao mesmo instante sua língua umedeceu-os. Revirei os olhos com aquela ação convidativa, meu corpo arrepiou-se com o simples pensamento em tê-lo comigo novamente.

– Não estou te impedindo, Granger. – respondeu de maneira indiferente –

Solto um suspiro exausto. A manhã seria interminável com a presença dele no dia do meu casamento. Viro-me e fico de frente a ele, seu olhar está em chamas, o mesmo olhar de quando fazíamos sexo escondidos em Hogwarts, mas faz algum tempo que deixei de ser a Hermione Granger impulsiva e devassa. Aquela Hermione não existe mais desde a morte do seu melhor amigo; Harry Potter. A lembrança de tê-lo perdido pela vingança de Draco Malfoy fazem meu estômago revirar-se inúmeras vezes.

– Como estão seus dias incríveis em Azkaban? – pergunto zombando de sua condição –

Malfoy foi condenado à prisão perpétua pelos crimes por utilização das maldições Cruciatus; a maldição da tortura e Avada Kedrava; morte instantânea, em mais de duzentos alunos de Hogwarts, inclusive Harry Potter.

– Interessantes. – enfiou a mão as vestes surradas, retirando um cigarro feito a mão –

– Você vai mesmo fumar aqui dentro? – pergunto de forma agressiva –

Malfoy é maldoso, sádico, presunçoso, desrespeitoso e outros inúmeros adjetivos que poderia pensar sem nenhum esforço. Observo seus lábios se fechando ao redor do cigarro, e logo após soltando uma fumaça branca. Seus olhos cinzentos fecharam-se e pude observar a expressão relaxante que o mesmo adotou ao mesmo instante, como se estivesse vivendo um momento de prazer e quisesse que eu sofresse com isso.

– Isso mata, Malfoy! – viro-me novamente e tento me concentrar na pouca maquiagem que costumo utilizar –

– Desde quando você se... importa? – pergunta ao pé da minha orelha. –

Meu coração fica disparado com aquele timbre de voz tão grave e tão sensual, sinto seus dedos passearem pelas minhas costas nua, e mordo meu lábio à medida que o desejo que sinto por esse homem se apodera dentro de mim. Num instante, ele puxa meu corpo para junto de si, minhas mãos seguram seu cabelo oleoso, e sua boca busca por mim. Ele me empurra contra a parede, sua língua encontra a minha. Solto um gemido entre os beijos, e uma de suas mãos estão passando pelo território proibido.

– Diga-me Granger... – sinto o gosto amargo do cigarro –

– O-O que... – solto outro gemido ao sentir a pressão do seu membro às minhas coxas –

– Você é minha. – beija-me novamente de maneira selvagem –

Sinto seus braços subindo a minha cintura, e joga meu corpo ao seu colo. Ele me leva em direção à cama. Esqueço-me totalmente do dia, da hora e dos meus compromissos, eu tinha que estar ao altar em uma hora.

– Diga-me Granger. – ele sussurra ao meu ouvido –

Observo seus olhos em chamas; os lábios entreabertos, a respiração acelerada. Sinto-me desejada.

Ele não perde tempo, arranca minha camisola branca, e passa os dedos a minha cintura. Durante alguns segundos, ele fica observando totalmente meu corpo exposto. Passa os dedos à minha calcinha branca de renda, seu olhar está cheio de desejo, um olhar que não tinha há muito tempo. Ele tira a minha calcinha delicadamente, e sinto seus lábios beijando meu sexo, ele beija e brinca com a língua, essa língua que deixa-me revirar os olhos. Solto um gemido baixinho e massageio seus cabelos. Ele continua a circular a língua ao meu clitóris.

– Por favor... – imploro com um gemido –

– Diga-me, Granger. – murmura suavemente –

– Faça sexo comigo.

Ele levanta o corpo e me fita, os lábios levemente melados. Sinto um arrepio dominando meu corpo. Que tesão.

Ele abre o zíper da calça enquanto permaneço deitada, no mesmo instante o vejo tirando do bolso um envelope colorido e brilhante, e então está junto de mim. Sinto ele dentro de mim, preenchendo-me. Ele agarra meu quadril com força, e repete um movimento contínuo dentro de mim. Meus gemidos aumentam a medida que seu movimento torna-se mais forte e rápido. Sinto meu corpo esquentar, ouço seus gemidos baixinhos. Ele sai de mim e então entra com mais força, e repete várias vezes, em um ritmo brutal. Entrego-me totalmente a ele, em um orgasmo inesquecível, ouço seu gemido me acompanhando. Ambos chegamos ao clímax.

Fecho os olhos e tento me recuperar da melhor foda da minha vida. Rápida e perigosa. Meu coração está acelerado, meu sangue está queimando minhas veias. Abro os olhos e o quarto está novamente vazio, tudo fruto de um sonho, uma lembrança, um ato que nunca mais irei ter o prazer de reviver.


End file.
